Dedicated Follower of Fashion
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: Rose finds a certain article of clothing which causes the Doctor to remember some unpleasant things about being the last of the TTime Lords


Takes place sometime during the Ninth Doctor's era. Big thanks to Lillibetm3 for the title :D

* * *

"Oi, Rose, what do you think you're doing with that ugly thing?"

The object of the Doctor's startled exclamation turned and gave him a glare.

"I found this in one of The TARDIS' storage rooms and thought that it'd look nice with this outfit. Why? Is it yours?"

The Doctor blinked and his mouth hung open for a moment before he shook his head and retorted, "Now why would I, a Time Lord, a vastly superior species even consider wearing, much less owning something so hideous?"

"Hideous? Hey, just because your idea of fashion is jeans, jumpers, and a leather jacket doesn't mean that you can insult mine! I think it looks great. And don't think I didn't hear that insult to my species. You'd better knock it off or I'll show you how even a 'vastly superior species' can get knocked over when it gets hit with this."

"Oh so now the little bitty human is trying to threaten me? I'm so very very scared! Poor poor Time Lord, being threatened by a little ape!"

He felt a smirk forming on his face as he teased her and quickly turned away to hide it. Just not quickly enough.

"Ow!"

He spun around, holding the back of his head and saw Rose laughing as she twirled part of the object of their discussion in her hand. He frowned and walked towards her as he held out his hand for it.

"Here, give it to me. It should have been locked up anyway."

Rose grinned and raced around the the other side of the console.

He sighed and started to follow her.

"Rose, I don't have time for this."

"Thought you were a Time Lord. Shouldn't you have plenty of time?" Rose asked as she dodged out of his way, still twirling the edges of what she had found.

"It doesn't work that way," he said quietly, a slightly upset look appearing on his face.

Rose stopped suddenly at his tone and turned to stare at him as he seemed to darken and pull away from her.

"Doctor? Whats wrong?"

He didn't answer for the longest time and then suddenly he turned to her with a large, goofy grin.

"Oi! You're whats the matter, Rose Marion Tyler! Messing around in my things without asking? It almost seems like you're trying to get into trouble! Although it does seem that you certainly have a knack for it."

Rose stared at him in disbelief as he started to ramble on about privacy and locked doors, all the while grinning up a storm. Now she knew something was definitely wrong. The Doctor never rambled on about nonsense. He only talked like this when he was trying to figure out something important. Never for no reason whatsoever.

She walked slowly over to him and touched his arm.

He stopped talking immediately and looked down at her.

"Doctor, whats wrong? And don't tell me its nothing because I saw what your face looked like before you started babbling up a storm."

He scowled.

"Excuse me, Rose, but I do not 'babble' thank you very much!"

"Um yeah you were. About me always getting into trouble and how certain doors in The TARDIS should always remain locked."

She smiled up at him as his face reddened slightly.

"That wasn't babbling. That was me informing you about certain things that are important here...and rules...and..."

She shook her head slowly, causing his voice to trail off into nothing.

"Why don't you just tell me whats wrong instead of always pretending nothings the matter?"

"I-I can't. Some of the stuff up here..." he tapped one of his fingers on his forehead slowly before returning his hand to his jacket pocket.

"Some of the things I've seen would frighten you so terribly that you'd probably run right out that door. The Time War is only one of so many awful things..."

Rose glanced up at the mention of the War and was startled to see him staring at nothing, his eyes dark and unreadable. She looked into them and saw them burning with a grief so strong she could almost feel it herself. She quickly averted her eyes to stare at the console, wondering what he could've seen to cause that sort of grief.

Still not looking him in the eye, she slowly slid her hand into his jacket pocket and pushing past all the junk he carried within it, took his hand and squeezed it slightly.

The Doctor jumped slightly and blinked, scattering the storm within his eyes. He silently looked down at Rose for a few moments before pressing her hand with his gently then letting go.

Rose withdrew her hand from his pocket as he smiled at her.

"You okay now?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Now about that thing around your neck..."

The Doctor lifted his hand to gently tug at the long piece of cloth.

"I wonder why I haven't thrown this tattered old thing out yet. Must be getting pretty senile in my old age if I'm still hangin' onto it."

Rose's smile immediately became a cheeky grin as she retorted, "Oh I'd say you are! I even have proof! Now let me see: Cardiff instead of Naples? Twelve months instead of twelve hours? Dalek instead of beautiful supernova? I'm starting to expect not landing when and where we're supposed to because of your horrible driving!"

"Oi! No insulting my driving! Unless you'd rather do it!"

Rose smirked.

"No thanks. I'll just sit back and watch you crash us someplace that's definitely not where you planned"

"Well if thats how you feel then you give me that right now, Rose!"

Rose squealed and raced out of the console room, The Doctor in hot pursuit.

As they chased each other throughout her numerous hallways the TARDIS hummed happily and reflected that all in all, it really had been a great idea to let Rose find the Doctor's old woolen scarf.


End file.
